The Hell Chapter IchiHime unseen scene
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: La cuarta película de Bleach es un éxito. Sobre todo por un tierno momento IchiHime, pero nadie sabe que en realidad cortaron una escena no apta para ichirukis que es la explicación de su lindo intercambio de miradas en los créditos CONTIENE LEMMON


_Pueden agradecerle a mi mente pervertida el nacimiento de este one-shot._

_Estuve esperando la Película 4 todo el año: Por fin la vi, me enamoré, me inspiré y escribí._

_Veanla, es hermosa: Es más que obvio Ichigo y Orihime van a terminar juntos, ya no tengo dudas! ^^_

_Espero disfruten este escrito y se apiaden en dejarle un review a esta escritora de pacotilla :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hell Chapter - IchiHime unseen scene<strong>

**.**

Una tarde rojisa no era suficiente para brindarle el desosiego que requería. A pesar de que había regresado al mundo de los vivos, se sentía aún en el infierno_. Maldita sea_. Ellos seguía allá; quien sabe si vivos o muertos. Y el único que podía rescatarlos era él. Ichigo Kurosaki debía salvarlos.

Pensaba detenidamente en el sofa de su sala. Los últimos rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana por la cual ahora se podía apreciar un magnifico atardecer. Sin embargo, él no se sentía capaz de disfrutarlo. Según él, no tenía derecho a nada. No podría seguir con su vida hasta haberlos rescatado y acabado con el enemigo. Aquél hijo de perra que lastimó a Yuzu.

La verdad, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió temor. Temor de que su hermana muriera. Se juró proteger a todos sus seres queridos. Sobre todo a sus hermanas. Felizmente ella regresó a su hogar y ahora estaba siendo atendida por una gran amiga. Debería preguntarse ¿Y si Orihime no hubiera estado? ¿Yuzu habría podido sobrevivir? Filosofaba sobre tantas cosas; eran tantos problemas para una sola persona.

**_Si ellos decidieron que tú debías ser el indicado para escapar y volver a tu mundo.. deberías pensar el porqué de su decisión unánime. Qué esperan ellos de ti._**

Frunció el ceño al recordar eso.

La puerta del dormitorio de sus hermanas se abrió. Orihime salía procurando no hacer ruido para evitar despertarlas. Definitivamente poseía instintos maternales.

Aunque no había mucha luz en el ambiente, se podía notar claramente la vestimenta de cada uno.

La ojigris llevaba un blusa holgada color verde favoreciendo al máximo sus atributos. Shorts jean y pantis color negro cubrían sus largar y tonificadas piernas. Y como siempre el cabello lo traía largo, suelto y sedoso adornado con orquillas celestes a cada lado.

Ichigo, por su parte, vestía una camisa color guinda acentuando su cuidado torso, mientras unos típicos pantalones beige iban en la parte de abajo.

**Inoue, ¿cómo está yuzu?**

**Está mejor ahora - **dijo acercándose a él.

Pronto su ceño fruncido desapareció por completo esbosando una sonrisa de alivio y gratitud

**Gracias **

**No, todos ayudaron - **correspondiendole la sonrisa tímidamente.

**Sado, ¿Cómo está Sado? - **volvió a preguntar preocupado.

**Aún está inconciente, pero ten por seguro que mejorará muy pronto - **lo animó otra vez.

**Ya veo - **quedó en silenció y se labantó del sofa - **En verdad te lo agradezco.**

Caminó y pasó por su lado en dirección a la cocina.

**Debes estar exhausta ¿Quieres algo de tomar?**

Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Resultaba bastante extraño su cambio de humor con la presencia de Orihime. ¿Qué tenía ella que nublaba sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos?

Pero, Orihime estaba al tanto de la situación aunque no hubiera participado en la batalla. Frunció lebemente el ceño al ver a Ichigo tan despreocupado. Algo andaba mal.

**Kurosaki-kun**

El shinigami detubo su andar y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

**¿Vas a volver a ese lugar? - **preguntó.

Ese lugar era demasiado peligroso como para regresar, no quería que le pasara algo malo. No quería perderlo.

**Yuzu fue llevada al infierno. Pero está viva de nuevo - **se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos - **Todavía hay esperanza para Rukia y los demás..**

**Pero tú podrías..- **repuso alzando la voz.

**Lo sé. Si vuelvo a perder el control en estado Hollow, yo podría realmente causar el fin del mundo.. Tal y como el general comandante lo dijo.. Sin embargo esta vez.. no fallaré.**

Orihime lo veía tan determinado. Sabía que hablaba en serio.

**Él es fuerte, ninguno de nosotros pudo detenerlo y no estoy seguro si podré acabar con él sin el estado Hollow.. Pero.. debo ganar esta batalla- **dijo esto último alzando la voz. Orihime se asustó. Ella podía sentir que Ichigo sufría internamente - **O nunca más podré ver a los amigos que dieron la vida por mi.**

Lo decía con sentimiento. Cada palabra era verdad.

Derepente abre los ojos de par en par.

Alguien lo había tomado por la espalda. Era un cuerpo suave, un cuerpo de mujer. Se quedó inmovil. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Ella nunca se había atrevido a abrazarlo. Apoyó su rostro en su espalda. Ichigo olía tan bien, qué daría por pasar el resto de su vida así, pegado a él.

**Más te vale.. volver con vida - **le susurró.

El pelinaranja empezó a sentir su camisa húmeda. _La hize llorar _Se maldijo pues seguramente no era la primera vez que la hacía llorar. Seguía inmovil. Parecía no respirar, por alguna razón no quería moverse. No quería apartarse de ella. Era agradable sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, además sus pechos no pasaron desapercibidos. De nuevo se sintió terrible por hacerla sufrir.

**Inoue..**

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. Su voz era tan cálida, cada vez que él mencionaba su nombre su cuerpo se estremecía.

Ichigo giró subre sus talones y abrió la boca. Ella supuso que iba a decirle algo, pero pronto descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones. Su mirada café se focalizó en los labios melocotón. Orihime esperó paciente, no era ninguna tonta, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

El roce entre sus labios fue tímido. Demasiado.

Sus pálidas mejillas ahora estaban inundadas por un intenso color carmín. Por otro lado, él también se sentía avergonzado pero no abandonaría los labios de su amiga justo ahora.

Ichigo nunca tuvo clases para besar. Sólo se le ocurrió mover los labios despacio, tranquilo. Vaya que eran suaves y su aliento olía a una mezcla entre menta y fresas. La acción del chico la tomó por sorpresa pero se dejó llevar. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, pegandose esta vez a su pecho. El amplio torso del shinigami sintió los grandes atributos de la ojigris, los cuales se movían debido a su agitada respiración.

Él colocó timidamente sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Definitivamente su cuerpo era una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Se sentía sucio, ¿se estaba aprovechando de ella? No, algo le decía que ella también disfrutaba o por lo menos eso quiso creer.

**No quiero que te pase nada malo allá**

**Tenlo por seguro**

Denuevo hubo un silencio, ambos tenían la cabeza caliente ¿Podrían manejar las cosas de este modo?

**¿Estás seguro de esto? - **susurró después de haber vivido su más anhelado sueño. Besarlo.

**No lo estoy dudando - **dijo sumergiendose en su mirada de plata.

Ichigo la tomó esta vez del mentón y la besó. El beso se convirtió rapidamente en uno apasionado cuando Orihime sintió la lengua del shinigami. Ni en sus sueños más pervertidos había imaginado esto.

Luego dejó sus carnosos labios para besarle el cuello. Deliciosa exitación invadía su cuerpo. Ella le tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se detenga. Lo miró a los ojos y el captó el mensaje.

Ichigo le quitó la blusa verde y la botó al suelo. Su vista no podía mentirle. Eran los pechos más grandes y provocativos que alguna vez se imaginó. Claro, como cualquier adolescente con hormonas. Sin embargo aún los cubrian un sostén de color negro.

Ella al principio se sintió desnuda pero luego optó por desabrocharle la camisa. Cada botón dejaba ver un poco más del muy cuidado torso del chico. Finalmente, cumplió su objetivo y la camisa guinda cayó al suelo.

Se miraron.

Sonrieron disimuladamente.

**Vamos a mi habitación **

**Está bien pero ellas aún duermen, no hagamos ruido**

Y así, Orihime volvió a pisar por segunda vez el dormitorio de Ichigo Kurosaki. Aunque él nunca lo supo.

La lanzó a la cama. Y se desabrochó el pantalón. Ella no supo cómo pero rapidamente quedó en ropa interior.

El pelinaranja se echó encima de ella para comerla a besos. Ya no razonaba con la cabeza sino con el cuerpo.

Húmedos, suaves, apasionados besos. Sus cuerpos rozaban, se movía al compaz de ligeros pero auditivos gemidos. Parecía una locura. Era una locura.

¿A quién se le ocurre hacer el amor en medio de una batalla?

Derepente las manos de Ichigo no sólo tocaban su espalda y rostro pronto bajaron hasta sus partes íntimas. Primero utilizo sólo dos dedos, después tres, hasta llegar a cinco. Orihime sólo cerraba los ojos mientras gotitas de sudor humedecían su rostro.

Ichigo la estaba haciendo suya poco a poco.

Su delantera pronto terminó al descubierto, y no pasó mucho para que fueran bautizados por la lengua y dientes del chico. Eran gigantes, deliciosos. Un manjar para el paladar del shinigami. Orihime enterraba las uñas en la espalda de él. También lo tomaba del cabello, su corto cabello naranja. Quien hubiera imaginado que su cabello era tan suave, como el de un bebé. Por otro lado, él nunca la había tocado ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y ahora.. Ahora sus cuerpos practicamente eran uno sólo.

**No quiero lastimarte - **dijo para después besarla.

**Prometo no llorar **

Entonces Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y colocó su miembro dentro de ella poco a poco. Ella prometió no llorar; por eso sólo gritó. Gritaba el nombre de su único amor.

**¡I-Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHHHH!**

Por fín, había pronunciado su nombre.

Él no planeaba parar justo ahora. No hasta terminar.

Movia sus caderas, un cuerpo encima del otro. Los latidos de su corazón latían a mil por hora.

Sexo. Estaban teniendo sexo.

Embestida tras embestida. Él era un hombre fuerte, pero ella una sensible flor. Pero a pesar de todo, no derramó ni una sola lágrima ¿Cómo cuando eres feliz? Sin duda sería ridículo.

Las horas pasaron.. pronto fue media noche.

Habían hecho el amor tantas veces como pudieron, pero era hora de partir.

Las sábanas estaban en el suelo. Sus ropas regadas por todos lados.

Todo era un desorden.

**Llegó la hora - **Dijo Ichigo lebantandose de la cama para recoger sus ropas y alistarse.

**Esperaré al lado de tus hermanas - **le prometío ella envuelta en sabanas color celeste.

El chico la volvió a mirar y antes de abrir la puerta dijo con sinceridad.

**Te amo, Orihime**

**También te amo**

**No tardaré.**

Y se fue.

Ya todos los capitanes y tenientes se encontraban al lado del portal que lo conducirían nuevamente al Infierno.

Y como se lo prometió: No tardaría en volver.


End file.
